1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and in particular to a new and useful electrical switch which includes a spring member which is supported in a housing between a housing wall and a first contact terminal and which is deflectable by an actuating member engaged on the housing so as to bring a contact arm portion into engagement with a second contact terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches of a general type which include a spring member which is deflectable by an actuating member are known. However, in various applications particularly in the data processing field there is a necessity for having a switch with a distinctly perceptible switching instant at the actuation. This is not achieved with the known designs of the prior art.